


A marriage Of Convenience

by sherlocked221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has heard of the Holmes brothers and when I found out that I was going to marry one of them, I can't say I'm not excited to find out which one. I don't know either of their names or much more than they're are really smart. </p><p>A little AU story about a forced marriage to Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The marriage

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to put something here to say, this story was going to be private but I want to see how it goes down and if people like it.  
> If you do there will be more, I hope. if you don't, I was just trying it out.

If I am totally honest with myself, I am excited to meet the Holmes family. There have been so many rumours about them going round that the brothers are two of the smartest in the country and I so hope that is true. Yet I doubt it as all other potential partners of mine- the few that my mother has tried to marry me off to- have been rude or boring. I do wish that these are not the same.   
Early this morning, I knew as soon as my mother burst into my room that it was the day I’d meet the Holmes brother I am to marry. It had only been a rumour before this moment, a whisper I chose not to believe but when people began filing through my wardrobe, deeming all my gowns inadequate for this important day, it could not be avoided any more. My mother was one of many who were talking about me like I wasn’t there. She shuffled about, looking at dresses maids had pulled out and finally bringing one of her own for me to put on. It was dark, night sky purple with black lace over the corset. It flared out at my waist to an enormous size and had a short trail at the back. The only break from the dark colours was the blood red ribbon that cascaded down my back. My bright copper coloured hair was brought out by all the dark colours of the dress. I must say, I looked rather elegant.  
I was not allowed to eat that morning as my dress was brand new and not to be ruined. I am now starving, not moments before meeting my future husband. At least I look good, I guess. I still think my mother didn’t think this whole day through properly or I wouldn’t be hungry. She just put in a carriage with orders to be on my best behavior and that I could eat at lunch with the Holmes family.   
The building that I live in is not as immensely beautiful as the Holmes family’s estate is. They own a huge amount of land, most of which is used as a giant garden for themselves where, I’ve heard, they ride horses and keep animals in. The building is beige in colour with patterns like flowers and leaves carved into the paint work. At the front, a strong, gold gate opens with a creak and is followed by a pebbled path that is uncomfortable- painfully so- to drive over.   
Then the inside is perfectly co-ordinated. I’ve only seen four rooms but each one was decorated with precision and care. The symmetry is so precise down to the wallpaper and patterns on the carpet. Even the hall that I am sitting in is perfect. All the pictures on the wall come in threes and get bigger until the middle then smaller towards the other side. There are chairs in between each set of pictures that are in twos. I am sitting on a bench in the middle, mostly put there so people could look at both walls and see all the pictures until someone comes to get me. And it looks like I won’t be waiting any longer.   
A man comes out of the door behind me and taps me gently on the back. I turn to see his smiling face and he guides me to the room where my future husband is waiting. Butterflies make me feel sick as I enter and the man announces my presence in the room as it seemed to not be known yet.   
There is a tall man and a shorter, older woman by his side who looks over to me. The woman smiles, bounding towards me and takes my hand. I beam awkwardly back- this must be Mrs Holmes. She introduces me to Mycroft, her son without even telling me her name. She is going to be my mother-in-law yet she doesn’t feel the need to tell me what to call her. I dismiss the thought and instead think about Mycroft, the man I am to marry. He barely even glanced at me when my name was given and couldn’t be bothered to say good morning when I was introduced. If he thinks he is too important to acknowledge me, he needs to think again. I am not under him, despite the fact I have practically been given to him. He is very much an anti-climax after all this waiting and fearing. He seems like another boring man to me.   
I am left alone with him after a couple of minutes listening to Mrs Holmes drone on. Not that she is boring, she is actually a very bubbly person but I dislike people like that. Far too optimistic all the time and I don’t mean to be so pessimistic but it just got under my skin. Finally when she left us, I got to try and talk to Mycroft. He didn’t seem like the chattiest man, even when his mother left but I was determined to see if the rumours of his intellect were true.  
“Mr Holmes…” I begin, noticing how he indiscreetly sighed at my attempt of a conversation. “I have heard great things about you and your brother; how clever you are.”   
He chuckles lightly and actually gazes up at me.   
“I’m sure the things you have heard have been more of my brother then me.” So he shot down that subject before we’d even started it. In defeat, I turned to the window and look out at the miles of green grass. At least some of the rumours are true. This that I see is their garden and it goes on for as far as I can see. If Mycroft and I won’t talk, maybe we’ll walk.  
“Could we go out to your garden?” I ask and Mycroft does - without a word- take me outside.


	2. Sherlock Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

No, Mycroft is not a very interesting person. He seems to have no ambitions what so ever. What he does have, however, is manners. He offered me his arm to take while we were walking and made sure I was warm enough. Even though it was not his strong point, he engaged in small talk with me. It was actually alright.  
Then we came across a younger boy with jet black, curly hair, playing in a tree. He was sitting on a branch not much higher than I could reach with a book resting in front of him. Secretly, I wish I could do the same.  
“Sherlock! For goodness sake get down from there!” Mycroft yell, whipping his arm away from me so he could scold the boy. I watch as Sherlock jumped off the branch and walk reluctantly up to Mycroft with a guilty look on his youthful face. He got a little smack that I couldn’t bare as I’d felt that more than once. Mycroft then made him come over to me and introduce himself.  
“I’m Sherlock Holmes.” He mutters, holding a hand out for me to shake. I did so, trying not to laugh. It was so obvious he didn’t care who I am but also that he already knows.   
“Did someone tell you I was coming today?” I ask him but he just smiles. It is a cheeky little grin that I couldn’t help liking because of the sparkle in his eyes. I know and don’t care that I am about to be told I am wrong; I just want to hear what he has to say.  
“No. I was told that my brother would be married off soon and now he’s seen with a girl, obviously only just old enough to get married, 16 at the oldest I’d say. You’re Francesca Barnes. It’s not a hard conclusion to reach.” He explains. Mycroft has wandered off in his own mind, ignoring his brother as he went on.  
“Would I be terrible if I peeled off for a while? I assure you, you will be in capable hands with my brother.” He asks but leaves without an answer from me. Sherlock on the other hand was far more vocal with his opinion. He tried to grab his brother back and howled no once or twice but, knowing he was defeated, he showed me to a bench where I could sit.  
“I’m going to climb the tree again, if that’s ok.” He mumbled as I perch on the edge bench. I nod and watch again as he scales up the branches. He sits on one slightly lower than the one before so he can see me while he’s reading.   
We stay like this for a while until Sherlock cries bored as he jumps down from the tree. He startled me a bit so I’ve placed a hand on my chest and look round at him. He doesn’t seem remotely bothered when I stand up and walk over to him. I notice that I’m barely taller than him even though he is younger than me. I haven’t worked out how old he is yet, not like he worked out how old I was just by looking at me, it takes me longer thanks to my hatred of maths and lack of observational skills.   
“Why are you bored?” I ask, trying to keep down my nerves.


End file.
